Children of the legends
by Janner
Summary: A meeting of the order poses a new problem for Harry. Ginny has the solution and Albus Dumbledore takes Hermione on a research mission and finds that all hell is about to break loose.
1. Chapter 1

Children of the Legends. 01

A special meeting of the Order of the Phoenix took place at number 12 Grimmauld Place. All the most prominent members were in attendance. Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur, Remus and Tonks, Snape, Shacklebolt, Moody, McGonagall, Pomfrey and Hestia Jones, gathered in one of the first floor reception rooms. Harry Potter was also in attendance, it was his house after all. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins had been dismissed to their bedrooms. Fred and George had also been forced to hand over their Extendable Ears. The staircase had been charmed to prevent them sneaking down to listen. Even though it was Harry's stated intention to tell his friends anything of interest. The small talk ceased as Dumbledore opened the meeting.

Having dealt with a few minor administrative matters, he turned to Snape, "Severus, I believe you have something you wish to share with us."

"Yes, Professor. While the Dark Lord's primary motive for his desire to kill Mr. Potter, has always been the threat posed to himself as a result of the failure of the killing curse, I believe he now has a secondary reason. For several months now, he has had people within the Ministry doing research into Potter's family tree. They have confirmed that Potter is descended, through his father, from the third Peverell brother, Ignotus. He is the last of that bloodline. The Peverell and the Gaunt families had a blood feud fiercer than any mafia vendetta. The prospect of ending the Peverell bloodline will, I think, be the icing on the cake, so to speak. This may not be significant in itself, but I think it does add something to the overall picture."

"I agree, Severus. I…" Harry interrupted the headmaster,

"Great! So now he has two reasons to kill me. It must disappoint him dreadfully that he can only do it once. No wonder I suffer from paranoia."

"Remember Harry," said Tonks, "You're not paranoid if there really is somebody out to get you." The whole room chuckled and the atmosphere lightened.

"You see Harry, to wizards and witches, bloodlines are important." Said Arthur, "You've known me long enough to know that I do not subscribe to the mad 'pure blood' theories, but even so, I would hate to think that my bloodline would die out."

"I think you've more than your bit to prevent that, Arthur," Molly smiled, "with my help of course."

Dumbledore explained, "It works like this, Harry. In a time of crisis you can draw strength and protection from your ancestors. You don't have to ask for it, it just comes. If you had siblings they can draw the same power and channel it to you. So for example: If Bill Weasley was in mortal danger he could draw such power. He has six siblings each of whom could draw the same power. They could channel it to Bill, making him stronger. Also they could surround him with another force. Their love. If you add Molly and Arthur's love then he is ten times stronger."

"You, however, have no parents or siblings, so the power you can draw is limited. I know you have the love of The Weasley's in abundance. That will help you." There was silence as Harry considered what he had heard.

"So can Voldemort get the same support from his ancestors?"

"Yes, but like you he has no siblings, so he will only get what he can draw himself. Unlike you, I doubt that he has many people that love him. So he will get little or no help from that quarter."

"Do you feel this power, how does it manifest itself?"

"It's hard to say Harry. Don't ask me how I know, but trust me, when it comes you will know it." Molly said. Harry noticed the concern on Arthur's face and the way he took hold of her hand. There is some unspoken history there, he thought.

The meeting ended and the Order members departed. Dumbledore and McGonagall were the last to leave, but not before accepting an invitation to a roast beef dinner the next day. Harry joined the youngsters upstairs and proceeded, as he had promised, to tell them everything that had been discussed.

The next morning they tucked into a huge bacon and eggs breakfast. Appetites were hearty with, it seemed, one exception. Ginny ate very little and that with no enthusiasm. While Ginny helped Molly to clear up after breakfast, Harry asked Hermione if there was anything wrong with her. Hermione didn't know but speculated that it could be a simple case of PMT. She wasn't going to explain it to him again. Twice is enough, she thought.

Ginny spent the rest of the morning in the room she shared with Hermione, only coming downstairs when Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived for lunch. Her mood was brighter and her appetite had improved. During the meal the conversation stayed away from anything to do with Voldemort. They talked of Quidditch, Muggle technology, Ron's intention to obtain a Muggle driving licence and then get a car. Arthur thought this was a most laudable ambition. The meal finished with a lemon cheesecake.

"An excellent repast, as always Molly." Declared Dumbledore. "You must come to Hogwarts and allow me to return the favour."

"Do you cook, Professor?" asked Hermione. Minerva McGonagall smiled,

"He does, Miss Granger, his culinary prowess is legendary. No-one does beans on toast like Albus." She laughed. Molly served coffee and as she sat down, Ginny spoke,

"Professor, Harry told us what was discussed at the meeting yesterday, could you clarify a couple of points for me?"

"If I can, Ginevra, gladly."

"Okay thank you. Apparently if Harry was in a crisis, he could, to use a modern word, download protection from his ancestors, and we, because we love him, could all channel power to him. But suppose we were all in mortal danger at the same time. Would we not have to concentrate on defending ourselves?"

"You would indeed. Especially if you were not in close proximity to Harry. However if you were close to him then the powers you receive would combine, actually becoming more than the sum of its parts."

"Thank you sir, now the other part of my query is this. Suppose that Harry was not the last of the Peverell bloodline?"

"But he is, Ginny." Hermione said, "I can't imagine that Voldemort's researchers would give him information without being certain that it's correct. That would be far too risky for them."

"I agree Hermione," said Ginny, "but there is a simple solution, is there not, to prevent the ending of a bloodline?" The eyes of Albus Dumbledore twinkled,

"I believe there is, Ginevra. I think I see what you are getting at." Nobody else seemed to. Ron, sounding exasperated said,

"Well, I'm glad you two know, I don't suppose you would care to enlighten the rest of us?" Ginny stood and walked around the table to stand behind Harry.

Blushing a little, Ginny said, "Gladly Ron, but bear with me for a minute." She asked Harry to stand and then faced him. "I'm sorry to do this publicly but I have to ask this. Harry, do you love me? I mean are you _in_ love with me?" he felt as thought his tongue were made of concrete.

He looked nervously around the room. "Er… Yes, you know I am."

"I'm in love with you too, Harry. This is why I am simply going to suggest that you and I have… a baby." The ensuing silence was deafening. It didn't last long. The room erupted. Only Harry, Arthur and Dumbledore were silent. Arthur was open mouthed and Dumbledore had a sort of half-smile on his lips.

Molly was outraged, "Don't be so stupid, Ginny; you are far too young to do anything so ridiculous. So let's hear no more about it." now it was Ginny's turn to be angry,

"Too young! I've done the sums Mum, you were only three months or so older than I am now when you conceived Bill. In two months I will be seventeen. How old were you when he was born? So why is it so different for me, Mum?

"Yes, but…"

"No 'buts', Mum. You're not going to change my mind. I think it's a good idea."

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "As much as I hate to leave this interesting, not to say fascinating, conversation, there's something I need to do. I'll be gone for about an hour." He walked to the door. He was half way through when he stopped and turned back to face the room. "Miss Granger, would you care to accompany me? You have a talent I could use." Hermione followed him out and held his arm as they apparated away.

They appeared in a huge building, standing before a large, ornately carved, set of double doors. Before she could ask where they were a disembodied voice said,

"Name?"

Dumbledore replied, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian of the House of Dumbledore. I am accompanied by Hermione Jean Granger, house unknown." The doors opened smoothly and silently, and he led Hermione into her personal heaven. As far as the eye could see the place contained books, books and more books, rolled parchments and hieroglyphs carved into wood and stone.

"What is this place, Professor?" She asked in a whisper, scarcely able to breathe.

"Have you heard of the Great Library of Alexandria, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, of course. It was destroyed by the Romans centuries ago. Is… is this it?"

"No, compared to this, Alexandria was a village lending library. Contained in this edifice is the accumulated knowledge of all mankind. It's all here, everything mankind has ever written down. Were we not in a hurry I would show you some real wonders. The original writings of Galileo, for instance."

"I thought they were in the Vatican Archives."

"Those are copies; very good copies, but copies nonetheless."

The voice spoke again, "Hermione Jean Granger?" She looked at Dumbledore who, with a raised eyebrow, nodded for her to reply.

"I am here."

"You are welcome, Daughter of Aspartea. You are free to fulfil your needs." She didn't know if she was more surprised by the title by which she had been addressed, or by Dumbledore's reaction. A look of utter astonishment had crossed his face.

"Professor, what does that mean, Daughter of Aspartea.?" A motion of his hand silenced her. He was thinking furiously. Is it possible, is it really possible? Could she be a Proto-Eternal? The voice answered in his head. She is, and so far, most worthy. As are the others. Others? Two names popped into his head. He gasped audibly, prompting Hermione's concern. He came to himself. Then the time is near, he thought. It is, came the reply.

"Harry James Potter, of which house is he?" he asked out loud, there was a pause before an answer came.

"Of Myrdeo." Dumbledore staggered, as though punched, and leaned against a stand of books. He shook his head vigorously, as if to clear it. Ashen faced and visibly shaking, he looked at Hermione who was suddenly very afraid of the look in his eyes.

"Come Miss Granger, we have some research to do. I will explain all to you later. Come let us begin."

They returned to Grimmauld Place an hour later, apparating to the place they had left, outside the door to what Harry referred to as his 'conference room'. The heated conversation was still going on. Dumbledore listened, Hermione's mind was elsewhere. Ron was talking the loudest.

"Forget it Harry, you're not doing _that_ to my sister." George and Fred agreed. Ginny in no better mood yelled.

"You morons, he wouldn't be doing it _to_ me, he'd be doing it _with_ me. We're not talking about rape here. I would appreciate it if you would all myobee." Seeing Harry's quizzical look, she explained. "Myobee, Harry, think of it as a phonetic acronym. M Y O B. Mind your own business. There is another one I might be using in a minute, myofbee. I'll leave you to guess what the F is for." Dumbledore knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response, followed closely by Hermione. She resumed her seat, her brain was stumbling around trying to figure out what had just happened to her, and she was unresponsive to her friends.

"Do not question her now. We have too much to do." His attitude worried the adults; they had never seen him so agitated. "Minerva, Arthur, Molly, it is the time of _Inchostia_ ," he said gravely, "please begin summoning the Order, Minerva please locate Luna Lovegood and bring her here. Don't forget the clean clothes." The three adults visibly paled. "Now! Please." He turned to his students, "All of you upstairs now," he waved down the protests, "just shower, change into clean, new if you have them, clothes and come back here." The youngsters started to protest again. "Do as I say. Now! You have no idea of the urgency." He had no reason for sending Ron and the twins other than he wanted them out of the way. Arthur and Molly were instructing their patronuses, McGonagall disapparated where she sat. Alone in the room Dumbledore sat with his head in his hands. I never expected this, he thought, I really, never expected this. For a millisecond the heart of Albus Dumbledore quailed within him.

On the upper floors the youngsters hastily arranged a schedule for showering. Ginny and Hermione would use the bathroom first followed by Harry, Ron and the twins. Showers were to be of no more than three minutes duration.

A knock came on Harry's door. "Bathrooms free!" called Hermione. As Harry walked slowly toward the bathroom he passed a half open bedroom door. Ginny's bedroom door. Clearly visible from behind was a slim naked female, standing in front of a full length mirror, brushing her long red hair. In the reflection she could see Harry's astonished look. She smiled broadly, winked an eye and waved the door closed with her wand. He walked on in a daze which continued until Ron pounded the bathroom door.

"Time's up Harry. What's keeping you?" Harry dressed slowly, unable to shake the vision from his mind. It was the first time he had seen naked female, so he had nothing to make a comparison with but, damn it, to him her backside had looked perfect.

McGonagall arrived back with a bewildered Luna Lovegood. Luna was dispatched upstairs to shower and change. In the large second floor room about twenty of the Oder of the Phoenix had gathered and were arranging the seating. In the kitchen Dumbledore, McGonagall, Arthur and Molly sat talking. "Are you sure, Albus, really sure? _Inchostia_ , the Final Battle? I'm sorry Albus, I will need some convincing. For a start Luna Lovegood, a Daughter of Aspartea and a Proto-Eternal to boot? That's hard to believe. Granger maybe I could believe but… and anyway, aren't there are supposed to be three of the Daughters?"

"Minerva, I can hardly believe it myself and had I heard it from any other source I would be as sceptical as you. There was a third name…" he paused, Minerva bristled,

"Come on Albus, stop playing with us, who?"

"I'm not playing, Minerva. The third name is Ginevra Weasley." Molly and Arthur gasped together,

"Oh no, please Merlin, no." Molly whispered.

"I'm sorry Molly, but the fact remains that under this roof tonight we have three Daughters of Aspartea and one Son of Myrdeo. All of them Proto-Eternals. All the portents for _Inchostia_ are in place. Molly, please go and bring the four of them here. Arthur, please tell the Order there will be a delay in the meeting. Molly collected Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna and delivered them as requested. Then she and Minerva joined the other members of the Order, leaving Albus with the four most important people he had ever known, or would ever know.


	2. Chapter 2

Children of the Legends. 02

Albus Dumbledore faced four of his students across the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were watching him intently. "I hardly know where to begin to explain to you what is happening. Today's events began with an innocent question from you, Ginevra, about having a baby with Harry." Luna's face lit up.

"Oh, I didn't know you were having Harry's baby, Ginevra, congratulations." Ginny and Harry looked suitably embarrassed.

"Er… No, I'm not pregnant, Luna. It was just an idea I had." Luna frowned before Dumbledore got the conversation back on track.

"We went to a place that I know only as The Library, Miss Granger can tell you more of that later. While there we were told that Hermione is in fact a Daughter of Aspartea." He paused and with a wave of his wand produced four identical stacks of books. Each consisting of four volumes and two rolls of parchment. "These are copies of rare texts. You will have to study them carefully. To that end you will not be returning to Hogwarts this year. You will be taken to a secret location where your mission will be explained and you will receive the required training. In case you feel that you are being coerced you will have an opportunity to withdraw. All I ask of you now is to be patient and to trust in anything you are told. I would like the four of you to be isolated until tomorrow. You will stay in the same room tonight, I'm sure I can trust you three ladies not to molest Harry…" he chuckled, "without his consent at least. There will be an Auror stationed outside your door. When you need to visit the bathroom another Auror will escort you. You may begin by reading the smaller of the two parchments and volume one of the books. Talk freely among yourselves about what you read."

"What is a Daughter of Aspartea, Professor? If this concerns Hermione, why are we here?" asked Ginny.

"Because you and Luna are also Daughters of Aspartea, Miss Weasley. It's explained in volume one better than I could explain it."

"And me," asked Harry, "why am I here? I'm guessing I'm not physically qualified to be one of these daughters? Is it because of the prophesy?"

"This goes way, way beyond the prophesy, Harry. You are the male equivalent of the Daughters. You are a Son of Myrdeo. The presence of you and three Daughters of Aspartea; sets in train events that are at the same time exciting, exceedingly dangerous, and of vital importance. Now you have enough to take in, I suggest you retire and begin volume one."

"My room, girls, it's by far the biggest. Bring your things and let's meet there in ten minutes. Dobby!" Harry's free, but devoted house elf appeared.

"Yes, Harry, what do you need?" The great saucer eyes blinked nervously.

"Three more beds in my room, Dobby. Also protect the room against eavesdroppers please."

"Er… easdrippers, Harry?" the little elf asked nervously.

"Outside listeners, Dobby. I'm sure elfin protection is better than ours." Harry knew how the elf loved flattery.

"Outside listeners? Oh… Harry Potter means Nosey Parkers!" They all laughed.

"Absolutely correct Dobby. Let's go girls, we're not going to get any answers here." He showed the girls to his room. By the time they got there, Dobby had already supplied the beds.

An hour later Harry, Ginny and Luna were sitting on their beds engrossed in the books they were reading. Hermione was at the table with all the books and parchments open, busily flitting from one to the other, checking this, cross-referencing that. They were suddenly aware of raised voices, notably Ron's, outside the door. "Tonks, I'm telling you to get out of the way. I'm going in to find out what the hell is going on! If you don't move, I'll move you!" I wouldn't try it if I were you Ron, Harry thought.

"Don't even think about it Ron," said Tonks gently, "I don't want to have to hurt you. Please calm down. I'm sure everything will be explained soon."

"Not enough Tonks, I want answers now!" Harry opened the door,

"It's okay Tonks; let him in for five minutes. I'll be responsible. Come in Ron." Ron closed the door and did not stand on ceremony.

"Harry, what the hell is happening here? All of a sudden everyone has their knickers in a twist and the place is in uproar. Nobody will say word one to me or the twins. So what is it all about?" He noticed the extra beds, looked around at the girls. "Please don't tell me that the three of you are sleeping in here with him. I don't fucking believe this. I want to know what's happening, and I want to know now! So somebody had better start talking." All eyes went to Harry.

"Okay Ron, I'll tell you what I can, which I'm afraid is not a lot. When Ginny made her suggestion this afternoon, it gave Dumbledore an idea and he went off to do some research and he took Hermione with him. When they came back he was very… anxious about something. That was when, as you know, things got a little crazy. I can't tell you any details because I don't know any, but apparently it's of vital importance. Dumbledore insisted that the four of us go into isolation. Again we don't know why. That's as much as we know." Ron turned to Hermione.

"So where did he take you?"

"I'm sorry, Ron, I can't tell you because I don't know. All I do know is that it was an immense library. We did some research and came back here."

"What research?"

"Sorry again, Ron, I can't tell you that. I haven't even told these three. That's the way Dumbledore wants it. I'm sorry. And yes, we have to sleep in here. Not that we'll be sleeping much." Seeing Ron's head swivel to Harry, she hastened to continue, "I mean that we have a lot of reading to do, not…" she trailed off to an embarrassed silence.

"I'm afraid that will have to do for now Ron, there's nothing more we can tell you." Said Harry, I know it must be frustrating but…"

"It's just as bad for us." Ginny said, kissing her brothers cheek. "We'll try to get Dumbledore to keep you more informed. You'd better go now before you get Tonks into trouble. We'll see you soon." She didn't know it then, but she was wrong. A very unhappy Ron left the room.

"Well," said Harry, "I don't know about you three, but that broke my concentration, how about we get some refreshments and talk for a while about what we've been reading? Dobby!"

They settled around the table with drinks and sandwiches. After a few minutes small talk Harry said,

"Okay, who wants to begin?" Luna got in first.

"I will. I have been reading about Aspartea. According to legend she was the first witch. She was born in a small Greek village long before the rise of what we call the Ancient Greek civilisation. The story goes that at about eight years of age, she wandered away from her village and got lost in the nearby forest. Personally, I think she may have been looking for a Sharp-Toothed Breedlup. They live in that region. She was missing for about a year and had been given up for dead. One day a man came across her in the forest enveloped in a golden light. The light disappeared and she asked the man to take her home."

"Her parents were, of course, very happy to see her. Although she told nobody, it soon became obvious to her family that she had changed. She now had Magic. How and where she obtained it, to this day, nobody knows. Word eventually got out about her abilities. The local warlord tried to take her when she was about fourteen, but she was protected by her family and her village. There was a confrontation in the centre of the village where he demanded the girl be brought to him. The villagers refused, so he cut the throat of another young girl. Aspartea came to stand in front of the man. A single tear came to her eye when she saw the body of the girl. Aspartea wiped the tear with her thumb, walked to the man and drew her thumb across his forehead. Seconds later he collapsed in agony and died. She then knelt beside the body of the girl and proclaimed that this was her daughter. The first Daughter of Aspartea. She picked up the body and walked into the forest and has never been seen since. There is no record of Aspartea's death, so perhaps she is still alive." She paused, "That's as far as I have gone up to now."

Hermione smiled in delight, "So the first witch was Muggle born. Hooray for me! I want to be the one to give Voldemort that particular bit of information. He'll go nuts."

"He's already nuts, Hermione. I'd like to see that too, so don't tell him unless I'm there. Ginny, what have you been reading about?" Looking at her he suddenly noticed that she was very pale. "Ginny are you okay?"

"Not really, Harry. I have been reading about _Inchostia_ and I'm scared shitless." She took a deep breath to calm herself. " _Inchostia_ is the final battle between the forces of dark magic and… well, us. It is going to be hell on earth." She picked up a parchment, "Quote, Blood will flow like rivers. Few will survive, unquote. Apparently the battle will take place when three Daughters of Aspartea and one or more Sons of Myrdeo combine to defeat evil. It seems that we are the first combination like that to occur. I don't know how I came to be one of these Daughters but I wish to hell I wasn't."

"I've been reading about that, Ginny." Hermione said, "Like me and Luna, you were chosen at the moment of birth, because your spirit was pure, bold, honest and untainted by evil. You might think that all babies at birth are like that, but it seems that is not the case. Voldemort or Bellatrix would be good examples; even at birth their souls would have been tainted. The decision is made by Aspartea herself, so it would seem that she is alive. It seems that the four of us are also something else. We are Proto-Eternals. I haven't finished my reading yet but it seems that the Eternals are beings, like a council, who watch over the Magical World. Being a Proto-Eternal means that we have the potential, and at this moment, only the potential, to become Eternals. There have been thousands of Proto-Eternals over the millennia, but perhaps only one in a thousand years goes on to become a full Eternal. And don't worry, Ginny, you're not alone, I'm scared too." Ginny grinned.

"That's good, for a moment I thought you were going to say everything will be alright. So Harry who is Myrdeo?"

Harry rubbed his eyes; the fatigue was beginning to mount. "Okay, but I'll keep it brief and then we should turn in. Myrdeo was, or is, an ancient, very powerful wizard. I can see a difference between him and Aspartea in that the Sons of Myrdeo are in his direct bloodline, not chosen as the daughters are. The most famous of the sons was Merlin, the one we invoke a lot; you know the one, he of the beard and sweaty Y-Fronts. The research suggests that any offspring of a Son of Myrdeo and a Daughter of Aspartea would be a very powerful magician. Merlin was the last product of such a union. Now the elements are in place for another."

"So my idea of this afternoon was a good one." Said Ginny.

"So it would seem, but the question is this. Is this the right time?"

"And who with?" this came from Luna. Ginny gave her a dirty look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if Hermione and I are Daughters of Aspartea too. It could be anyone of the three of us, or even all three of us. After all it might take some time for you to become pregnant. Three chances are better than one."

"That's true." Hermione joined the conversation.

"Forget it," said Ginny, "I'm a Weasley; we don't have a problem with fertility."

"Excuse me ladies but this is my offspring too. Stop talking as though I'm not here. Now let's get to bed."

"All of us Harry?" asked Luna mischievously. They all laughed.

"Shut it Luna, get to bed."

"Before we go to bed, Luna, what was that Sharp-Toothed thing you were talking about?" asked Ginny. Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny. You just had to ask, didn't you? He thought glumly.

"Breedlup. A Sharp-Toothed Breedlup. They are about the size of a large dog, a Labrador for instance. As the name suggests it has very sharp incisors, far sharper than anything man could make. The strangest thing is that it has five legs. It's not clear why, as the fifth leg doesn't reach the ground. They are gentle creatures and if befriended they will donate teeth for those need something sharp. Like you Harry, if say, you wanted to shave and didn't have a razor or Hermione when she..." Harry wasn't about to let Luna go any further. He didn't want to know why Hermione might need a razor.

"Thanks for that, Luna. Now, please lets get some sleep. I have a feeling we're going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Children of the Legends. 03

At 7.30 the next morning Dobby apparated into the room. Unfortunately, Dobby had not thought this move through. Ginny normally slept naked and had, because she was Ginny, seen no reason to do differently last night. The noise of Dobby's arrival had made her sit up abruptly, causing her duvet to drop to her waist. If Dobby had not been facing her, there would not have been a problem, but he was. They made identical sounds of "Eeek". Ginny's arms flew across her chest and Dobby disapparated. Ginny hastily grabbed her T-shirt from the chair next to her bed and was presentable when there was a timid knock at the door. By this time the others were awake. Harry crossed the room, wearing just his boxers, to admit Dobby who seemed to be unwilling to look at anything but the floor. A snap of his fingers and four light breakfasts appeared on the table. "Good morning to you all. Professor Headmaster Dumbledore will visit at 8.45. Please to be ready at that time."

"Ready for what, Dobby?"

"Dobby does not know Master Harry."

"Very well Dobby, we will be ready." Dobby finally looked up and seeing Ginny, bowed low and apologised for his error. Now Ginny blushed,

"It's okay Dobby, don't worry about it. It's my fault too." Dobby left the room.

"What was all that about?" asked Hermione. Ginny explained, to Harry's great amusement. They ate, then showered and dressed and were ready by the appointed time. Dumbledore's visit was short and to the point.

"Follow me." Was all he said. He led them to the large 'conference room' which was crowded with people. Harry knew that the fact that Dumbledore had brought them to Grimmauld Place meant that they were all members of the Order of the Phoenix. He knew many, but not all of them. The only one that surprised him was Stan Shunpike, conductor of the Knight Bus. Dumbledore led them to the front of the gathering. "You all know why this meeting has been called." He turned to the four. "Please form a line." They did so, shoulder to shoulder, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione. The room fell silent.

Minerva McGonagall moved and stood in front of Luna. Kneeling down, she looked up at Ginny and took her left hand and held it to her own forehead, "Daughter of Aspartea, I, Minerva Medea McGonagall, pledge my service, unto death, to you in the hour of our need." Ginny's mouth had dropped open. Minerva repeated her actions and words to Luna and then reached for Hermione's hand. Hermione jerked her hand away,

"No! Absolutely not! Nobody is pledging anything like that to me. I won't have it, I won't." From the front row Mad-Eye Moody growled,

"Shut it, Granger. This is vitally important. Get on with it." Hermione turned a pleading look to Dumbledore,

"Professor…"

"I'm sorry, but he is correct. This is paramount Hermione. Please…" Reluctantly she offered her hand. Minerva then went and stood behind Luna.

The next woman forward was Molly. She knelt and reached for the hand of her baby girl. Ginny looked forlorn,

"Mummy…" she whispered, sounding and feeling like a frightened little girl waking from a bad dream. Molly gave a slight shake of her head and with a single tear trickling slowly down her left cheek, she spoke.

"Daughter of Aspartea, I Molly Weasley, pledge my service, unto death, to you in the hour of our need." Completing the process with Hermione, Molly returned to her place. One by one all the women present carried out the ritual. Tonks, Fleur, Poppy Pomfrey, Victoria Vector, Hestia Jones, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Arabella Figg and more that Harry did not know. When the women had finished all the men raised their right hands. Dumbledore moved in front of Harry. Kneeling down he took Harry's hand in the same manner and said slowly but clearly.

"I speak for all men here." A short pause. "Son of Myrdeo, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian of the house of Dumbledore, pledge our service, unto death, to you in the hour of our need." He got to his feet and faced the four young people. His heart bled as he looked at the puzzled, frightened, faces. "Please return to your room, I will join you shortly."

Hermione was furious, "That was so… humiliating. I feel so… angry. How could they do such a thing?" Harry tried to calm her,

"Hermione, there are things going on here that none of us understand. I'm finding it as hard as you, but remember what Dumbledore said about trusting what we are told. For now I think we should just go with the flow." Ginny sniffed, Harry looked to see her tears flowing freely.

"Harry, I can't do this. I'm so scared. I'm sorry I can't go on." He sat beside her on her bed and put an arm around her shoulders. He turned her face and kissed her softly,

"I'm scared too, Ginny. You know I won't let anything happen to you, any of you, if I can prevent it. Go a little further with us, Gin. At least until we find out what this is all about. What do you say?" Her crying had stopped and she looked at him with a weak smile,

"I'll… I'll try Harry. Sorry for being such a wimp." Luna came across the room, her gentle eyes locked on Ginny's.

"Don't be afraid, Ginevra. We are all in this together. So allow me…" she knelt and took Ginny's hand, while Harry and Hermione watched. "Daughter of Aspartea, I, Luna Selene Lovegood, pledge my service, unto death, to you in the hour of our need." Ginny returned the compliment and both girls looked at Hermione who with a deep breath, knelt and made her pledge to the girls, and they to her. They stood and linked hands and Harry watched in amazement as a soft white glow enveloped the three girls. After about a minute the glow faded.

"What just happened here?" asked Harry.

Ginny replied, "I don't know Harry, but I'm not scared anymore." Her voice was quiet, but firm and determined.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore arrived. His manner still brusque. "I have been instructed to take you to The Library. We will leave in about half-an-hour." The door opened again to admit the Weasleys, Xenophilius Lovegood, Katie Bell and Neville Longbottom. The four drifted apart and the Weasley's surrounded Ginny, Katie and Neville stood with Harry and Hermione, While Xeno embraced his daughter.

"Luna, precious child of my heart. I do not know what lies ahead for you and that frightens me. If the fates decree that I never see you again, know that wherever you go my heart and love are with you. I never imagined that you could be one of the Daughters. Even among those who know of the Daughters of Aspartea, nobody ever dares think that about their child. Be strong, my darling girl, and come back to me.

"I love you, Daddy. Of course I will come back to you, where else would I go? My friends will need me to be strong, so I will be. I will watch out for them and they will watch over me. We are pledged to each other and we will be the stronger for that. If there is to be any hope for the world, we must and will prevail." She looked around the room and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I hope you won't be upset, Daddy, but there is a remote possibility that I may be required to bear Harry's child."

"I won't be upset Luna. He is a fine boy; he will become a fine man. The legends say that a child of Myrdeo and Aspartea will be powerful indeed. If it is your lot to bear such a child, you should be honoured. I must go now my Luna." he placed a hand on her head, "May all the gods of creation guard and preserve you. Go with my love." He kissed her forehead and walked away. He managed to hold his tears back until the door closed behind him.

"Goodbye Daddy, I don't think I will see you again. Be happy for me." She whispered. A solitary tear rolled slowly down her face.

Harry and Hermione were talking to Neville and Katie. "I wish I could think of something inspirational to say to the pair of you." Said Katie. She kissed Harry lightly on the cheek "I'm very fond of you both," she dropped her voice to a whisper as she kissed Hermione's cheek, "Especially you." This kiss lingered a little longer. "Take care of yourselves, and each other. We need you."

"Don't worry about anything back here. We'll handle things." Neville didn't feel as confident as he was trying to sound. He shook Harry's hand and pulled Hermione into his arms and fulfilled his schoolboy fantasy, he kissed her gently on her lips. "Come back to us soon. Katie's right, we need you. Good luck." Seeing Hermione's nonplussed look, Katie took Neville's arm,

"Come on Neville, let's go. You can cuddle me while I have a little cry."

Molly pulled Ginny away from her father and brothers. She looked at her only daughter, the pride blazing from her eyes. "You haven't called me 'Mummy' for years. Are you scared of all this?"

"I was Mum, I was terrified." She pointed across the room, where Harry, Hermione and Luna were chatting. "Look at those three, Mum; while we are together, we'll be okay." Arthur joined them while Ron and the twins said goodbye to the others.

"We should be going, Molly, these youngsters have things to do." He put his arms around his daughter, "We love you, Princess, when you are troubled remember this feeling. It's called love and you are surrounded by it." He stopped the sob that was threatening to escape his lips. Molly held Ginny, unable to speak and wishing she could never let go.

Fred Weasley was the last to leave. At the door he looked back at Harry and his three companions. "Three girls Harry, I don't know whether to envy you or feel sorry for you. Ginny, we love you, take care. Good luck, all of you. See ya."

Albus Dumbledore gathered the four around him. "An emotional few minutes for you all, I'm sure, but now we have things to do. Just to be on the safe side, you should pack a small bag with a few clothes, at least a change of underwear and anything else you think might be necessary." He allowed them ten minutes. "We should leave now. I wish I could tell you what to expect but alas, I cannot. Hopefully things will be explained at the Library. So, let us begin." He stood in the middle of the four, "Join hands please." The five people disappeared from the room.

They stood once again outside the great double doors. The same voice spoke to them, "Albus of the house of Dumbledore, you are welcome, as are you, Hermione, Daughter of Aspartea. Who are your companions?" Dumbledore indicated them to speak in turn, Harry began,

"I am Harry James Potter, Son of Myrdeo." A short silence,

"You are welcome, Son of Myrdeo."

"I am Luna Selene Lovegood, Daughter of Aspartea." Silence again,

"You are welcome, Daughter of Aspartea."

"I am Ginevra Molly Weasley, Daughter of Aspartea." A final silence

"You are welcome, Daughter of Aspartea." A short pause and the great doors opened. Dumbledore led the way inside. The three first-timers were as astounded as Hermione had been at the view before them. They watched nervously as two figures, a man and a woman, clothed in white, came towards them. The man stood about six feet tall; shoulder length black hair and a thin, sharp featured, face gave him, as Harry thought, a striking resemblance to a clean version of Severus Snape. The woman, short at five and a half feet, her long dark hair piled up around her head and piercing blue eyes, greeted them with a smile,

"You are all most welcome here, I am Aspartea. Albus of Dumbledore thank you for your diligence in bringing my daughters and Myrdeo's son to us. When you return assure those who love these people that they are safe and will come to no harm." The man addressed them,

"I am Myrdeo. Albus of Dumbledore I join my thanks to those of Aspartea. You should now take your leave of these fine young people. We will give you a little time for this." The couple moved apart and talked quietly to each other.

Dumbledore faced his young charges, about to pass from his responsibility. "For one of the few times in my life, I am lost for words. Take care of each other and come back to us. Trust each other, help each other and love each other. Remember this. It is not because things are difficult that we do not dare; it is because we do not dare that they are difficult. He looked at Hermione.

"Seneca. Roman philosopher." Was all she said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. I will go now. You know what is at stake. Do your best, that is all we can ask of you. Goodbye, and good luck." Hermione stepped forward and kissed the old man on the cheek.

"Goodbye Professor, till we meet again." Dumbledore disapparated and the four were alone in the strangest place they ever seen. They turned their attention to the two white clad figures coming back to stand in front of them.

"Welcome to the Library. Shortly we will be moving on to our time and home on a large island in the Aegean. Before we leave there is something Aspartea and I have to do. In order to make communication easier we wish to learn to speak as you do. We wish to learn all the little peculiarities and idiosyncrasies of speech in your era. To do this we will enter your minds. You will feel nothing so have no fear."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I don't like the idea of a complete stranger roaming around in my head." Aspartea smiled at Myrdeo.

"I told you she would object, you said it would be Ginevra."

"I prefer to be called Ginny, if that's alright with you."

"Whatever." Myrdeo drawled. He continued, "As you may guess, Hermione, it's already done. I'm sorry if you feel violated but you have my word that we only extracted the information we needed. Am I right Aspartea?"

"You are."

"We can now communicate with you in terms that you will understand, even if we don't. If we inadvertently curse or offend, you will have to forgive us.

"Perhaps I should talk with you alone, Myrdeo. If Aspartea could talk with the girls we could give the two of you some guidance as to what is appropriate and what isn't." Said Harry. Myrdeo smiled indulgently,

"I think that's a good idea Harry, we'll do that tomorrow."

"I agree," said Hermione, "You'll find that what is acceptable in some situations is not acceptable in different circumstances. Even we get it wrong sometimes."

Myrdeo turned to Aspartea and sighed heavily, "Let's go 'Tea," he pronounced it 'Tee-ah', "we have a lot of work ahead." Together they waved their hands and the library was empty of people.


	4. Chapter 4

The Plateau of the Seven Graces.

They landed in bright sunlight. After the dim interior of the library it was temporarily blinding and they held their eyes tightly closed for several moments. When they opened them they were looking out over a small wall at a truly magnificent vista. The wall bordered a precipitous drop to a lush green valley below. At least a thousand feet, Harry thought, if not more. A river wandered through the middle and off into the distance to hills at the limits of their vision. To the right the view opened onto a large mountain a long way off, its peak shrouded by the only cloud in an otherwise clear blue sky. To the left, about halfway to the horizon, the land gave way to a sparkling blue ocean.

Turning around they saw a group of single storey buildings forming three sides of a square. A pillared portico ran around the buildings on the inside of the square. Behind the buildings the ground rose gently into a small hill. Sheep and goats contentedly grazed the thick green grass, watched over by a shepherd sitting on a rock blowing a flute or some similar instrument. Standing in the centre of the square were Aspartea and Myrdeo.

Myrdeo motioned them over. "Welcome. This is where you will live while you are with us." He indicated one wing of the building." There are four bedrooms there, take your pick. It's now almost noon; take the rest of the day to just chill and get squared away. I'm glad I learned to speak the way you do. Even if I don't get the nuances as Hermione called them. It's ah… cool… right?" The four agreed. Aspartea smiled indulgently at Myrdeo as if he was a fifth student.

"The noon meal will be here shortly, and then we will leave you to rest, and see you again tomorrow morning. Follow me and I'll show you the rest of the buildings." They went to the centre section which joined the two wings. There was only one large double door. Inside was one long room. At one end was a pool of clear blue water. In the middle area was a table and against one wall a rack of what appeared to be towels and a shelf of jars and bottles. The other end was partitioned off by floor to ceiling curtains, behind which were toilet facilities. "This is where you can perform your daily cleansing." The final wing would wait until the next day, Aspartea informed them.

Lunch was bread dipped in watered wine along with some olives, figs, cheese or dried fish. They told Aspartea and Myrdeo of their lives, and the era in which they lived those lives. They talked of science and learning, which meant that Hermione was in her element and did most of the talking. At one point, Myrdeo interrupted her.

"You are seriously telling us that twelve men have walked on the moon? What's it like there?" She told him as much as she could remember. A couple of hours flew by, seemingly in an instant. Myrdeo glanced at Aspartea,

"Time we were going, 'Tea. Let these youngsters get acquainted with this place."

"Does this place have a name?" asked Luna, "It's very beautiful here."

"It's called the Plateau of the Seven Graces. The Seven Graces are…"

Myrdeo interrupted her, "Not now, 'Tea, they are tired, we can explain things tomorrow when they are refreshed and better able to take it in. Let them relax for now." He spoke again to the four. "In one of the bedrooms you will find clothing more appropriate to the time and place. I can see that you are already feeling the heat. You'll be more comfortable if you change. I suggest you do so soon, there will be some visitors in a short while. We will leave you now, I'll call again this evening to see that all is well."

"What visitors, Myrdeo?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about." An enigmatic answer at best. "Go and change now, you'll feel better." Harry led the way to the accommodation. In the first room they tried they found on the bed four neat piles of clothing. Hermione held up a white tunic. It was a single piece of closely woven cotton type fabric.

"Oh well," said Luna, pulling off the T-shirt she was wearing, "let's try them on." She undid her belt and let her jeans fall to the floor.

Harry looked amazed. "Luna, do you mind, give me a chance to get out of here."

"Don't be so silly Harry. She still has her underwear on." Harry looked from Ginny, who was stepping out of her trousers, to Hermione in time to see a flash of pale blue knickers as she dropped her tunic over her head. Knowing when he was beaten, he undressed to his boxers and put on a tunic. He thought he looked as though he was wearing a gym-slip, with the skirt reaching to mid-thigh. The skirts of the girl's tunics were the same length, but the bodice had an asymmetric cut and only went over one shoulder. A narrow leather belt and a pair of sandals, completed the ensemble. Back outside they seated themselves on the coarse grass lawn.

They had not even begun to have a conversation when a woman appeared about twenty yards in front of them. She walked slowly towards the group. Luna gasped and stood up. "Mu… Mummy, is it really you? Why… I mean how…"

"Hello Luna." The woman smiled. As the two embraced, two more people appeared. This time it was Ginny's turn to suck in her breath.

"Granny, Grumps Weasley, oh my goodness, I don't believe it." By now the four of them were standing. Luna and her mother drifted off a little way and Ginny was embracing her grandparents. Harry and Hermione were closely watching the spot where the people had materialised. Another two people shimmered into view and Hermione took a pace forward.

"Nana, oh my… and Pops. Oh God." She ran forward to her father's parents and stopped in front of them. "I don't understand what's happening. I'll just have to take it on trust. I'm so glad to see you."

Harry waited expectantly, and then they were there. Lily and James Potter, walking towards their son. He met them halfway and fell into his mother's arms. She was solid, she was real. He held her tightly and hid his face and tears in her neck, "Mum… I…"

"Hush darling, don't cry. I am so happy to be able to hold you like this." She eased him away from her and he turned to his father. James held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry ignored it and hugged his father.

"Dad, I don't know what to say." He stood with an arm around each of his parents. "I love you both so much. I…"

"Come on, son," said James, "let's walk, and let's talk. We don't have a lot of time."

Walking slowly away from the others they came across a semi-circular stone bench, which Harry thought had not been there before. He did not know where to start the conversation, but eventually asked his father, "Did you know about Myrdeo and this bloodline thing?"

"No, Harry," James replied, "I had no idea. I knew I was descended from a Peverell but not how important they were."

"Why did you trust Pettigrew? You must have known he was weak and spineless, why pick him?"

"I don't know, Harry. It seemed like a good idea at the time. A poor answer, I know son, but it's the truth."

"Don't blame him, Harry," said Lily, "there is only one person responsible and that is Tom Riddle. Concentrate on him, don't lose focus. There are tough times ahead for you. I wish it wasn't so, but it is. I wish you were enjoying a normal life, marrying Ginevra or Hermione and raising a family."

"I plan to do that one day, Mum, but I've got something to do first. I didn't ask for the job but I've accepted that it's down to me. I also have to accept that I might not survive. Ginny wants to have my baby so that our bloodline won't die out. I'm not sure that's a good enough reason to have a child, although others do. At the same time it does bother me slightly that I could die and leave nothing behind. That must sound vain and frivolous, but it's the first time I've spoken of it."

"What we leave behind when we're gone is not as important as what we do while we're here, Harry." said James. "We were blessed Harry. We left you behind and we are unbelievably proud of the person you've turned out to be." He looked at the other groups around them. "They are fine girls, Harry. Trust them; they won't let you down in the fight. If you can bond with them, then Voldemort won't stand a chance."

Harry followed his father's gaze, "I know that Dad, I'm very fond of Hermione and Luna. I love Ginny. Her suggestion about a baby… well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted, but how would the child feel if it found out that it was conceived purely as a weapon against Voldemort? I think if it was me, I'd be devastated." Lily looked proudly at her son,

"You say you love Ginny. Does she love you?"

"Yes, I believe so, Mum."

"Then make that your reason for having a child. Make sure the child knows it is loved for who it is, not for what it's capable of. So if you and Ginny are in love, then get married and have a child. Forget about the 'son of Myrdeo and daughter of Aspartea' stuff, if you love each other and want a child, such things are irrelevant."

"Either way, it won't be anytime soon. What was it you were saying about bonding, Dad?"

"I think that's why you're here, Harry. You are a powerful wizard, but you know that already. In their own way those three girls are equally as powerful. Hermione is the brains, Ginny, in a tight corner, is incredibly courageous and Luna has imagination and insight beyond her years. Never discount her ideas because they seem ridiculous. I wish I could tell you more but I think our time is almost up. We should re-join the others." The four groups assembled and started to say their farewells. When all was said, Luna's mother spoke to all four,

"We wish good fortune to all four of you, we will help you all we can. If you can stay together, stay strong and believe in yourselves then you will, with the powers on your side, you will prevail. We have to go now so all I can say is goodbye and good luck." The visitors turned and as they walked away they seemed to shimmer and then vanished. Myrdeo appeared in their place.

"Your evening meal will be brought to you in about one hour. There are two hours before the sun sets. Feel free to wander where you will, look around the area, relax. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"So what shall we do now?" asked Ginny, before answering her own question, "Let's just stroll as far as those trees and back." The others agreed.

The trees were further away than they looked and although they only strolling it took them nearly half an hour and they were perspiring freely when they arrived. They found a shady spot and sat down. The sound of water splashing back in the wood made Ginny go and investigate. She was back a few minutes later enthusing about what she had found and encouraging the others to follow her. They found a twenty foot waterfall splashing into a large pool of crystal clear water. The small glade was cool and restful.

"I'd love a swim," Ginny sighed, "no costume though."

"Swim in your underwear, or better yet, try skinny dipping." Harry joked.

"You would love that wouldn't you, well, I'll tell you what Potter, I will if you will!" Ginny challenged,

"Go on then, you go in and I'll join you." Ginny stood and took off her tunic, standing only in her bra and knickers. Suddenly Harry didn't feel so brave.

"I wasn't born yesterday Harry, come on." Hermione watched the two, standing in their underwear, trying to decide what to do next.

Ginny looked at Harry. "Skin or not, Harry?"

"Er… skin?"

"Skin, it is." Ginny reached behind her back to unfasten her bra, but then decided that a bit of fun was in order. She turned her back on Harry and winked at Hermione. "Help me with this please, Harry."

Hermione joined in, as Harry reached out towards Ginny, Hermione said teasingly,

"You do know how to work a bra, don't you, or would you like me to show you?"

"Very funny, Hermione, very funny indeed." He watched as Ginny, now stripped walked slowly into the water. He gawped when first Luna and then Hermione, both naked, followed Ginny. The three girls were facing away from him well spaced out. Harry sighed, dropped his boxers and took three paces backwards. He ran at the pool and leapt as high as he could, tucking his knees to his chest and crossing his arms in front of them. Up to this point the girls had been dry from the waist up. Harry landing in the water changed all that. They all screamed, one of them cursed and they turned on him. They had a fun ten minutes splashing and cavorting like five-year-olds before climbing out on to the bank.

They dressed in the tunics and carried their underwear. Ginny noticed something strange, she spoke to Luna. "Have you got your wand, Luna?

"No, it's back at the accommodation. Why?"

"Well, its just that your hair is dry and looks newly brushed. How did you do that without your wand?"

"I don't know. I remember being a little annoyed because I hadn't brought my wand, oh and I remember muttering the incantation. I hadn't realised that it had worked. As far as I know I can't do wandless magic." Hermione and Ginny both spoke the incantation and their hair dried and styled itself instantly. Harry dried his hair but it still looked a mess. He also had a conundrum, he had just been swimming with three very attractive, naked girls and he had not felt even a hint of arousal. Strange! But then, he reasoned to himself, the water had been cold. Even so…

"It seems," said Hermione, "that we can all do wandless magic, perhaps its just because we are here, we can ask our hosts tomorrow."

They reached the compound just as the sun kissed the horizon. It would be dark soon. All four slept the sleep of the innocent.

Harry was woken by the first rays of sun through the window. The night had been warm and he was feeling refreshed by a good nights sleep. Going to the bathroom he noticed the curtain to the toilet area was closed. "Anybody there?" he called.

"Morning Harry." Ginny returned. " _Accio tunic._ " Harry watched as Ginny's tunic flew from the floor and over the top of the curtain. A moment later Ginny pulled the curtain open, drying her hands as she did so.

"Right, I'm done here, I'm going to find something to eat. Try the pool, Harry; it's warm but very refreshing." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, "See you shortly. Just jump in, it's really good." He started to take off his tunic and hesitated when he saw her watching him. Then remembering the events in the forest not 24 hours ago, he took it off and jumped, not hearing Ginny murmur an incantation, into the water… the icy cold, brain numbing, water.

"Ginny Weasley, you… little…" All he could hear was Ginny's hysterical laughter as she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast of some sort of porridge with honey and fresh clear water, they sat in the sunshine on the grass looking out over the fantastic vista set out before them, and wondering, between them, what was to happen next. Voices from behind made them turn around to see Aspartea and Myrdeo walking towards them.

"Good morning everyone," Aspartea greeted them, "did you all sleep well?"

"I certainly did." Said Harry. the girls echoed their agreement.

"Good, now we have to get down to work." Myrdeo began, "So let's start by asking you this question. Why do you think you are here? Harry you go first."

"I think it's for some sort of training. I'm not sure what sort, unless we're going to learn spells and things that we can't learn at Hogwarts for some reason. My Dad did suggest that there is some kind of bonding that the four of us must learn that will help us." Aspartea smiled,

"Not bad, Harry. You won't be learning any new spells and your father was essentially correct. Individually you are already strong and if you can achieve the kind of bond that we believe you are capable of, that strength will increase exponentially. It's not easy. If at any time anyone wants to stop just let us know and you will be returned from whence you came with no memory of this place. Right first we need to get your bodies warmed up with a bit of exercise. I want you to run around the perimeter of the grounds. Follow the wall all the way to the trees and then follow the treeline around the back of the house. That will bring you back here. It is not a race and there's no hurry. Just work up a bit of a sweat. If I have your measures of distance right it's about two kilometres. Okay, off you go!"

At Grimmauld Place breakfast was in full swing. George was the only Weasley yet to appear and as usual he declined the stairs and apparated directly into the kitchen. This had become such a common occurrence that it no longer drew comments from the people at the table. "Mornin' all!" he exclaimed before pouring himself some coffee and sitting down next to Ron. Responses came back at him from Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks. Ron grunted something unintelligible through a bulging mouthful of food. George sat beside Ron and waited for Dobby or Kreacher to bring his meal. Dumbledore was about to speak when Ron dropped his knife and fork and sat bolt upright eyes wide and staring. A sound issued from his throat, a voice that everyone knew was not Ron's.

" _Four departed, five shall return_

 _All shall be the same_

 _Yet all shall be changed._

 _Four will depart once more_

 _One shall commit and_

 _Three shall return."_

Ron took in a deep breath, his eyes relaxed and he managed to turn away from the table before giving out a mighty sneeze. Turning back he offered a profound apology, stopping short when he saw everybody staring at him. "What?" he asked defensively, "I apologised didn't I?" Molly made as if to reply until Dumbledore's raised hand prevented her.

"You did apologise, Ronald. Do you remember anything else?"

"Should I? I mean, jeez I only sneezed." Dumbledore rose slowly to his feet,

"Molly, Arthur, could we have a word in private, please?" the three withdrew to another room.

As Arthur closed the door and, knowing his boys, cast a silencing charm, Molly stammered a question to Dumbledore. "Albus, did Ron just make a prophecy? He's never done anything like that before; does this mean he's a Seer?"

"Not necessarily Molly, not necessarily. Spontaneous, one-off prophecies are not unheard of." He took a parchment and from his prodigious memory wrote the words that Ron had spoken. They glanced at the words on the page. "It doesn't appear to be excessively cryptic." Dumbledore mused. " _Five shall return_ can only mean that Harry and the girls will be bringing somebody back with them. Then four will leave again but which four is not clear. Only three of those four will return. There are several possible permutations of who will return."

"We're going to lose one of them!" Molly exclaimed on the verge of panic. Arthur took her hand between his.

"Now Molly let's not get ahead of ourselves. Maybe the one they leave behind is the one they bring back with them who is returning to the place they came from. It seems the most logical explanation to me. What do you think, Albus?"

"Perfectly feasible, Arthur. We'll probably know more when they return, no point in panicking till then. All we can do is wait."

"You must have news, Severus, to have requested an urgent meeting. Have there been developments?" Voldemort raised his serpentine face to fix Snape with his stare.

"Yes, my Lord. I do not understand its significance yet, but I have to report that Harry Potter is missing. He disappeared from the Order's headquarters two days ago."

"Disappeared? Without explanation or reason? Keep on top of this Severus; I want to know the moment you find out anything, anything at all. Find him, Severus"

"Of course, my Lord. There is more however, he was not alone in his vanishing act. Three girls also disappeared. Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. I think it safe to assume that they are together, but as I said, Lord, what this development signifies is not clear."

"Granger. That is the mudblood, is it not?"

"Yes, Lord, the others are, sadly, pureblood girls."

"Sadly indeed. Potter is not nearby, I cannot sense him in my mind, and I cannot connect with him. Thank you Severus, go now. Find out where he is." Snape bowed low and left the room, trying not to let his face show the sense of relief he was feeling inside. He could report to Dumbledore that his wishes had been carried out.

The four youngsters jogged the final few metres back to the two white clad figures. They were breathing only slightly heavier than normal, but their skin all bore a slight sheen of sweat. It was only mid-morning but already very warm. Aspartea smiled. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Why was it necessary?" asked a slightly blowing Hermione. "I mean, I don't mind doing it, it's just that I don't see the point."

"Perhaps you need someone to explain, Hermione." Myrdeo interjected. A white mist formed about twenty metres behind him. Out of the mist a figure strode towards them. They stood in amazement as a Greek warrior stood before them fully accoutred for battle. He wore a helmet, breastplate, greaves and heavy sandals. A sword hung at his side and he carried a large shield on his left arm. When he was near enough he stopped and looked at the four.

"Thank you, Myrdeo," he started, as he stroked a finger down Ginny's cheek, "this one will do very well." His eyes widened as Ginny slapped his hand away,

"Keep your hands off me!" the volatile redhead spat. The warrior grinned,

"Plenty of spirit too, I like that. She'll make my bed bounce, I wager." Again he went to stroke her cheek until Harry grabbed his wrist.

"She told you not to do that!" Quicker than Harry could blink he felt the point of the man's sword under his chin. That and the feel of the muscular wrist he was holding made him regret what he was doing. Hermione was looking intently at Myrdeo, silently pleading for him to intervene. Myrdeo eased the sword away from Harry. Looking to move things along Hermione addressed her companions,

"He's a Trojan; I recognise the device on the shield." The warriors face showed a mixture of amusement and anger.

"You are right about the shield, girl, but I am no Trojan. I am a Myrmidon." He thrust the shield at her so that she could see the back of it. "Do you read?"

"Yes, but I can't read Greek…" Aspartea smiled indulgently,

"Yes, you can Hermione." When she looked again the words made perfect sense.

 _I aspída tou Éktora, o gios tou Priámou kai ti̱s Ekávi̱s, prínkipas ti̱s Troías_

 _The shield of Hector, son of Priam and Hecuba, Prince of Troy."_

"So you are a Trojan…"

"Stupid girl, I took this shield from Hector's body when I slew him. I am…"

"Achilles!" Exclaimed an embarrassed Hermione. "I'm so sorry er… Achilles, my name is Hermione and these are my friends Ginevra, Luna and Harry. Ginevra and Harry are betrothed, which is why he acted rudely. Please forgive him." She turned. "Harry, you're a very lucky guy."

"Achilles is lucky too." Luna opined, "Not many people have called Hermione stupid without consequences."

Myrdeo gave a Dumbledore-like chuckle, "Well, now that the introductions are done, let us proceed. Achilles, please explain to the young people the importance of training the body as well as the mind."

For the next hour they listened to Achilles expound on the benefits of fitness to a warrior. Stamina, endurance and fast reaction times, without these the supposed warrior was as worthless as a slaughtered carcass. There was no point in learning to wield a sword, (or a wand, Harry supposed) if the body was too weak or slow to respond in any given situation. He showed them some basic exercises which would sharpen the senses; keep them supple and build strength without necessarily producing great masses of muscle.

His lecture done, Achilles took his leave with a last comment to Ginny. He raised his hand, looking at Harry almost pleading with him to intervene so that the blade he carried could be put to use. His eyes swivelled to the redhead, ignoring the hard look in her eyes,

"Soon you will know how lucky you are that I have chosen you. We will meet again." His hand stroked her hair softly. "In your bed or in mine, count on it." he turned and walked away into the mist from whence he came. Almost against her will Ginny felt a heat and wetness between her legs.

They took a light repast and talked idly until Myrdeo called for their attention. "Now let's get on with the main reason you are here, that is to explore the bond that the four of you have already started to form."

"Already started?" queried Hermione, "I wasn't aware that we had started anything. Unless you count Ginny's love affair with a certain Myrmidon warrior." Ginny's eyes flashed,

"I'll let you have that one, Hermione, but no more."

"Please may I continue," Myrdeo complained. "You have started, Hermione because one of the foundations of the bond is trust. Absolute trust. Who can think of a way that you have already demonstrated that trust since you've been here?" Silence reigned before Luna spoke.

"Is it the swimming, Myrdeo?"

"Correct Luna. You trusted each other enough to appear naked in front of each other. This would not have happened before you came here would it? This is the first indication of the barriers between you being lowered. For the bond to be at its strongest there can be no barriers at all. You have taken a huge first step. Now for the next one." He arranged them in a square formation about ten metres apart from each other and then made them face outwards so they could not see each other.

"Now I want you to clear your minds and concentrate solely on communicating with each other. Just so you know I'm not expecting significant results right away so don't worry if nothing happens for you. Begin now."

Harry closed his eyes let his mind drift free, thinking that in this place he had no need to worry about Voldemort getting into his head. He could still feel the light breeze that blew cool air across his skin. He concentrated on the darkness behind his eyelids. He sent his thoughts out into the void, 'anyone there? Ginny? Hermione? Luna? Anybody getting me?' Silence. He stopped thinking and let his mind float in the darkness, listening for anything that might be a contact. He had no sense of the passing of time when… wait, what was that? The merest hint of a whisper of what… Harry had no idea, again the sensation of something in the emptiness in front of him. 'Hello, who is there? It's me, Harry.' then it was there again, stronger now, a voice,

"Harry, it's Luna, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Luna, I can hear you fine, wow this is weird. Have you heard from Ginny or Hermione?"

"No I haven't, and what is weird? Seems perfectly natural to me, just an ability that we have forgotten how to use. What do we do now, break off and report to Myrdeo?

"I'm going to concentrate on Ginny and Hermione for a little while longer. Why don't you let Myrdeo know what we're doing?"

"There's no need for that, Harry," Myrdeo's voice sounded strongly, "I know what you and Luna have achieved. I'll give you both a few minutes to see if there are more developments then we'll talk as a group." Harry and Luna spent some time trying to reach the others without success before being roused by their hosts.

Myrdeo and Aspartea looked at the four youngsters seated on the grass before them. "OK 'Tea and I have seen a unique situation here. Harry and Luna reached each other in the bond on the first attempt. It was a reasonably strong link too but we'll get them to tell us about it shortly. First I'd like Hermione and Ginny tell us what they experienced. Hermione?"

Hermione was a little miffed to think that she had failed where Harry and Luna had succeeded. "At first it was as if I was stumbling around in a dark room, uncertain as to what to do. Eventually I collected myself and started listening, really intently listening, but I wasn't sure what for. I think if I had focused more on projecting myself outwards I might have achieved more." Ginny concurred with Hermione's assessment and the attention turned to Harry and Luna.

The two of them gave brief accounts of their experience. It had not been easy, the initial contact being very faint but it had quickly become stronger and they had been able to read each other quite easily. This annoyed Hermione even more although she kept it well hidden. It was made worse the next day when Ginny connected with Luna and Harry. Hermione began to feel like the odd one out and jealousy reared its head as she began to imagine the other three talking about her through the bond and, unknowingly, began to distance herself from the others.

It wasn't long before Harry noticed that Hermione was isolating herself. He asked Ginny and Luna if they had noticed anything. Luna had but Ginny hadn't until she reflected for a moment. "So" Harry said, "what do we do about it?"

"First we need to figure out why." Ginny ventured, "Any ideas?"

"Not from me." said Harry.

Luna frowned, "Could it be because we three have started bonding and she hasn't? She's a high achiever and it must upset her to be the odd one out. Hermione and failure are not words that belong in the same sentence."

"Makes sense to me. I know her and I think she will be frustrated and feeling as though she is failing." Said Ginny. Luna made a suggestion.

"Harry, I think you should try to get her alone and ask her directly what the matter is, don't you agree?"

Ginny agreed and Harry fell into line. "That's as good a place as any to begin. Do either of you know where she is now? There's no time like the present."

"The last time I saw her she was heading in the direction of the pool. It's quiet and secluded there. Oh, and she was carrying a book."

Harry reached the treeline and paused. The only sounds were the breeze through the trees and the splash of the waterfall into the pool. He walked slowly to a point where he could see through the trees to the clearing and the pool. He could see Hermione leaning back against a tree in dappled sunlight seemingly engrossed in her book. Harry was astonished to recognise it as 'Hogwarts. A History'. He was astonished because she had been reading that tome virtually ever since he had known her. Surely she wasn't trying to find something new after all these years.

He took a pace forward and stopped as an idea occurred. He sat down and closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Ginny and Luna had told him that while he was away they were going to practice bonding. Harry projected his mind into the ether and got an instant response from Luna and a couple of seconds later from Ginny. "Hermione is here by the pool, looking very relaxed. Let's all try to reach her." He switched his concentration to Hermione. He didn't know if she had to be trying too, but he knew that they wouldn't stand much chance if she was deeply immersed in whatever she was reading. After a few minutes he decided to give up and contacted Ginny and Luna. "Nothing happening here girls so I'm going to talk to her." Not waiting for a reply he stood and walked into the glade.

Hermione looked up as he approached, "Hi Harry, what are you doing here?" He sat down beside her,

"I'm here to find out what's going on" he replied, getting straight to the point. "Why are you isolating yourself like this?"

"Like what? I don't know what you are talking about, Harry."

"Don't play dumb, Hermione, it doesn't suit you and you're not very good at it. You know very well what I'm talking about. It's because you haven't connected with us in the bond, isn't it?" She closed her book with a snap.

"You know me too well Harry Potter, and I confess you're right. I am going to ask Myrdeo to send me home…"

"No, you're not…"

"Yes I am Harry. I'm not contributing anything here, am I?"

"We've only been at it a couple of days Hermione, give it time, talk to Aspartea see if she can suggest anything, but I think you need to have a bit more patience. Come on; let's get back to the others."

Aspartea persuaded Hermione to stay and keep trying, at least for a week. Another day passed, and another and each day Hermione's frustration grew and her mood sank even lower. After yet another day she went to bed early leaving the other three chatting and experimenting in the bond. As she drifted into sleep, negative thoughts flooded her brain. 'I must be bloody useless, I will ask to be taken back tomorrow there must be something useful I can do at Grimmauld Place.' In the darkness her eyes opened wide as Luna's voice sounded loud and clear in her head.

"There must be something we can do to help Hermione." Her breath seized in her throat and she swallowed hard and projected her concentration into the ether.

"Luna, Luna can you hear me?"

"Hermione is that you? Oh thank goodness! Harry, Ginny can you hear her?" they could and soon the bond was seething with activity as the four of them celebrated in the bond.

"Hermione, do you still want to go back to your own time?" Myrdeo's voice had just a hint of amusement in its tone. Hermione's voice was lighter and brighter than anybody had heard for the last few days.

"Definitely not, thank you Myrdeo, most definitely not. Let's get to work." Aspartea spoke next,

"You asked me yesterday what this place is called. It is called The Plateau of the Seven Graces. the Seven Graces are Wisdom, Love, Courage, Compassion, Humour, Intelligence and Beauty. Everybody has one or more of these qualities to a greater or lesser degree. It is a very rare person who possesses all seven. You, Luna, are one of those rare people."

"Me, no there is nothing special about me, you must be mistaken." Luna replied.

"Yes there is Luna, you are very special. Was Ginny's opinion.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew how much I want to shag your boyfriend."


End file.
